What Happened to Goodbye?
by WTF.WhyTheFace
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella for her own good, she is left vulnerable. Victoria finds her and does the one thing Edward has tried to avoid from the beginning, changing Bella into a vampire. When Bella awakes from her change she discovers she has more power than she had ever imagined. I do not own Twilight or it't Characters. I only own this story and any OC characters I include.
1. Be safe

**So I've recently started writing again, however this is an old story that I just edited like crazy as I'm pretty sure I was 11 when I first wrote it. I'm hoping my re-write makes it more bearable for you guys :) I hope you review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas as to where this should go, as even though the rest of it is finished, I'm open to ideas to help. So without further ado, enjoy!****  
><strong>

**-Amy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>What Happened to Goodbye? <strong>

_When Edward leaves Bella for her own good, she is left vulnerable. Victoria finds her and does the one thing Edward has tried to avoid from the beginning, changing Bella into a vampire. When Bella awakes from her change she discovers she has more power than she had ever imagined. _

_'Your past is always your past. Even if you forget it, it remembers you.'_

Chapter 1- _Be safe_

I'm not entirely sure how long I've been lying on the cold hard ground. The dampness of the grass started seeping into my clothes long ago, leaving them now completely wet and sticking to my damp skin. I can't feel or see anything that surrounds me. It's been all just blank. With the small exception of the searing red-hot pain that courses through my veins. It's like fire. I wish I were dead. Anything would be better then to continue to lay here, hopeless and weak, unable to move or even scream for help.

I never should have come here. I was just asking for trouble like always. Everyone knows that a klutz like myself shouldn't be roaming the woods by myself; I'm bound to get into trouble one way or another. I knew that when _they _left, that I was completely vulnerable if any of the Nomad's came looking for me, yet I still thought it a wonderful idea to go off hiking on my own. Brilliant Bella. I begin to think back to the day that left my future with no hope. The day that he left me in the woods, the dreadful words he spoke, haunting me, playing in my head over and over.

_We were in our meadow, lying in each other's arms like usual. I snuggled into Edward, enjoying the feel of his body close to mine. I just wished I knew that he was actually just savoring the very last moments we had before he ripped us apart. I should have seen it coming. He was distant and the rest of the Cullens' were virtually non-existent. When I questioned him as to why I hadn't seen them in a week he would change the subject or just ignore me. _

_I looked up at him as he just stared at the sky, emotionless._

"_What is going on Edward?"_

"_Hmm?" He doesn't even look at me._

"_Why are you acting so strange and out of it? And where are the others? It never takes them this long to hunt." I questioned him yet again. He said nothing in return, but released a slight sly. _

_My heart ached at the thought of him keeping something from me. All I wanted was for things to be normal again. I felt the tears slowly gather but I blinked them away, refusing to show any sign of weakness. I sat up, looking at him expectantly. _

"_Edward." I said. He got up too, looking at me in the eye, and suddenly I didn't want to know the answer. _

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

"_Now? But I thought we were waiting until I graduated?" I asked, confused._

_He sighed. " Bella. You're not coming. It's just us. You're staying here, with Charlie and Jacob."_

_His words played in my head, like a CD on repeat. I didn't understand. Why would they want to leave me here?_

"_W..What? Why? I'll come now, it's no big deal. I'll just tell Charlie that I'm finishing school with Mum in Jacksonville or something." _

"_No Bella." Sigh. "I have to go, I'm sorry. It's not safe for us to stay here" He got up to leave. I quickly jumped up too, grabbing his arm and pulling him to face me. I couldn't let them leave. I couldn't let _him _leave. I needed them all. I would die without him. I thought back to a week ago, my birthday. Jasper tried to attack me when I cut my finger, but nothing happened. The boys stopped him and he left. I was safe and alive. Nothing happened. _

"_Wait! Please don't go… don't you love me? What happened with Jasper, it… it isn't a big deal. I'm live aren't I?" I practically began to beg. "You can change me! And it won't be an issue for anyone anymore. We can live together forever, Edward." I reached for his hand but he pulled it away. He sighed yet again, seemingly irritated this time._

"_You can not make me stay Bella. I'm leaving. I don't want this anymore okay? I'm sorry."_

_His words hit me like a ton of bricks. He doesn't want it anymore. Of course. I mean, from day one I had always questioned how such a beautiful thing could ever possibly love me. I thought maybe I'd hit the jackpot. But no, I was right, he didn't love me. I wasn't worth him. _

_I shudder in a breath, taken aback. "You… you don't want me." It wasn't a question, but the truth._

"_Be safe. Please Bella." And with that he's gone. I blinked. It was almost like none of it had ever happened. But the burning pain in my chest told me otherwise. He was gone… forever. I wanted him to come back so I could yell at him and tell him he had no control over me. I wanted to tell him he broke his promise to never leave; I wanted to hate him. But I couldn't. Because every single part of me loved him, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I was just a pathetic human, a toy for entertainment. I was just there to pass the time. He never loved me, how could he?_

_I hadn't realized that my efforts to stop my tears from flowing had failed. My cheeks were cold and damp, the slight breeze stung their cold surface. I suddenly realized that if I was going to lose him, I wanted to at least say goodbye. I began to walk through the maze of woods, having no clue as to where I was, but knew I couldn't stop. I just couldn't._

"_Edward!? Where are you? Please, come back." I called through the woods hopelessly._

_I walked for hours upon hours, calling and calling until my voice was hoarse and my legs ached. I stopped. I was no longer crying, I felt frustrated that he had the power to just leave me there, stunned and unable to say anything. He ruined my last chance to say anything by leaving, I wished he had giving me time to process._

"_I may not be you're precious Edward, but I'm here too." The ring of a familiarly unwanted voice travelled through the air. I spun around, looking for the source, and in all her glory, there she was, seated on a low branch in a tree to my right. She looked exactly the same; Crazy locks of golden hair surrounded her flawless face. She was like a predator about to pounce on its prey, however she looked elegant all the while. _

"_Victoria."_

_She smirked at me as she jumped down onto the ground in front of me, her bare feet landing in the soft grass. _

"_What a pleasure to find you here, young Bella. Wandering the woods all alone, no Cullen to be found. Am I right?" She grinned. I wanted to smack the smile right from her face, but then she'd know that she got to me. I had to play it cool._

"_Fancy that. Is there something I can help you with?"_

"_Well you see. I came here, searching for you actually. As you know, your Cullen killed my James. And of course I want revenge. However, I did a little thinking and I don't believe killing you is enough."_

"_So what? You'll just torture me and videotape it? Just like James did? How original." I pretend to play tough and roll my eyes. Inside I swallowed deep, and hoped her answer was not going to be yes. I'd rather her just kill me quickly, what else do I have to lose right?_

"_Hmm, I do like that idea, but like you said… not very original right?" She laughed. "No I was thinking more along the lines of making you suffer for eternity. I do recall that was the one thing Cullen hated the idea of most. So this way, he will never get to have him precious human Bella, and you'll suffer alone forever. Seems like a win win situation to me." I decided this was just about the best time to escape if the was any. I knew I had just about no chance but I wasn't ready to just give up. Also I quietly thought that maybe if I irritated her enough she just might kill me. _

"_You're just some slut who got used by some crazy vampire who didn't give two shit about you. Edward loves me, we can be happy no matter what our situation is because that's what love is. So screw you, Victoria. In all reality, you'll be the one alone forever, no one will ever want a useless thing like you." I lied the best I could. _

"_Oh… is that so?" She growled, obviously pissed off. Before I could even blink she had me in a strong hold, biting down on my neck. I screamed and screamed, but no one came to help. _

_She pulled away, dropping my almost lifeless body to the ground. _

"_See you in hell bitch." And with that she was gone. And I was left to scream and writhe on the ground in pain. I was changing, and there was nothing I could do about it. _

The fire begins to ease; I can breath. I feel the touch of grass on my fingertips, cold and slightly spiky. I feel the cold wind brushing its fingertips across my body, refreshingly cool compared to the red-hot fire that coursed over me only moments ago. I can hear the whisper of the tree's as the wind trails through the leaves. I open my eyes and I can see _everything_. I finally understand what Edward had always said about the clarity of being a vampire and having every sense multiplied. It was amazing… it was beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there you have it. First chapter! Let me know what you think, as anything is appreciated. I hope to get this story's chapters out weekly, or even two per week, depending on how the response is. Thank you, for taking the time to read and review, I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**-Amy xx**


	2. Goodbye

**Okay so after getting a few reviews on the last chapter so quickly I decided to get the next one out today. Yay! So I guess that just proves the reviews really do lead to more chapters right? Aye aye ;) So let me know what you think about this chapter, I know this ones a bit boring but I really just want to build it up as I'm usually horribly bad at rushing into things. So without further ado... enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**-Amy xo**

* * *

><p><em>When Edward leaves Bella for her own good, she is left vulnerable. Victoria finds her and does the one thing Edward has tried to avoid from the beginning, changing Bella into a vampire. When Bella awakes from her change she discovers she has more power than she had ever imagined.<em>

_"It is important to have a goal, even an unreasonable one can be a good motivation."_

Chapter 2- _Goodbye_

I rise from the ground, shocking myself with how quickly I move. I stand still, cautious to make any movement too quick. I bring my hands into my line of sight and stare in awe. My skin is flawless and I'm shimmering in the sunlight. It's beautiful. I take a slow step forward, trying to focus on my speed, my humanity. I have to act human, I remind myself. How else will I see Charlie, I think momentarily. I begin to get angry at the thought of this affecting my relationship with everyone in my life. What will Charlie do when he sees me? He's going to notice something different about me, and who knows if I can contain my thirst.

I realize the burning in my throat with the thought and remember how much Jasper spoke of a newborn's craze to feed. I try to swallow the pain away but it won't relent. I take in a deep breath, closing my eyes, allowing my sense of smell and hearing to expand. A breeze of wind blows a sweet sent through my nose. It smells so satisfying. It's like I haven't eaten in years and someone is cooking a BBQ only a mile away, the sweet scent wafting my way. I open my eyes and run toward to source of the smell. Jumping up into a tree I spot a young and hopeless deer trotting along. I briefly marvel at the beauty of it, before I can no longer resist the urge to pounce. I jump from the tree and break the poor thing's neck. I sink my razor blade like teeth into it's juicy flesh and moan as the warm blood streams into my mouth, cooling the burn in my throat. I drink until there is nothing left. I lay the deer down on the ground, sad to see what my actions have done. I couldn't help myself I was just so _hungry._ I realize my thirst isn't quite completely satisfied and I hunt down two more deer. Again I'm sad to feed on them, however I'd prefer it be they rather than Charlie.

I wipe the blood from my mouth and give myself a once over, checking if I can get away with seeing Charlie this way. The copious amounts of blood on my clothes tell me otherwise.

I make my way toward the house. Charlie is there, with his entire team obviously compiling a search team for me. I remember then that Edward said the change usually takes about three days. Charlie wouldn't have been home the first night I was gone, as he'd made plans with Sue, however that still leaves me to be missing for two days. He must be worried sick. I decide to wait them out and sneak into my room later to get some clean clothes. After I do that I can wait until morning to come home. I decide to tell him I went for a walk in the woods and got lost, as I didn't think he'd believe me if I say I went camping, my klutziness and all.

"You had me worried sick Bella! I thought you were dead." Charlie stressed when I announced my homecoming the next morning.

"I'm sorry! I got lost and I didn't know where I was. I'm fine though, not a scratch on me." I smile weakly, hoping that he'll just drop it and accept that he has a klutz for a daughter.

"-and when the Cullens' were gone. God Bella, I thought they did something. I mean, they just up and left and you were missing…" he trails off. I wince at the memory of Edward leaving me. I had forgotten. I now realize how bad it would have looked for my going missing the same time the Cullens' mysteriously leave town with no notice.

"Charlie, they didn't do anything. I'm home and I'm fine. Can we please just leave it be. It's embarrassing."

He sighs with both frustration and relief. He gives me an awkward hug and asks if I want anything to eat, as I must be starving. I decline and tell him I'm just going go sleep in my comfortable bed.

I lay in my bed and it takes me almost half an hour to realize that I can't sleep. Never again will I be able to sleep. I began thinking about how I would leave. I don't want to leave Forks. I don't want to leave Charlie. But I know that it's what's best. It was too late now to fake my death, but I couldn't stay. I felt surprisingly okay around Charlie for now, but I didn't want to risk pushing my bloodthirsty newborn limits. I cringe at the image that immediately pops into my head, of every human I've ever loved in a bloody pile, dead corpses, no longer able to enjoy their lives. I'm a monster. I shake the thought from my mind and continue to think of ways to leave. I could tell him I was moving to Jacksonville, but how would he react when mum calls and says I never arrived. There were too many things to decide on, and all I really wanted was for Edward to come back and help me. Although I knew that was out of the realm of possibilities, I wanted to find him. Without my being human I wondered if that changed things. But he didn't leave because of that, I remind myself, he said he didn't love me, he didn't want me, human or vampire. All I know is that I need to be around other vampires. I can't just stay in forks pretending everything is okay.

I decide to make my way to Alaska. The Cullens often spoke about a clan of vampires who lived there. I wonder if they can help me contain myself, and I figure it's just about the only lead to go on as I'm pretty sure joining the Volturi isn't the smartest choice. So with the choice made, I pack my bags and write a note for Charlie.

_Dear Charlie,  
><em>_I know you couldn't ever possibly understand why I am doing this, but I need to leave. Forks just isn't the place for me right now. I promise to keep in touch, to let you know that I am okay. Please don't worry about me; I can look after myself better than you think._

_Goodbye xx_

That night I leave the note on the kitchen table beside his morning newspaper. I can hear the sound of his heavy breathing whilst he sleeps and I feel a pang in my chest, knowing I'll probably never get to see him or my mother again. I take a deep breath and tell myself to just move one foot in front of the other. Just keep walking, I tell myself. It's for the best.

I take my time walking through the woods in Forks, basking in the last moments I had here. The moon is full and bright, lighting up the entire sky that is scattered with a million stars. Crickets chirp in their hiding places and the whole place feels magical. I start running, letting my vampire speed take over. I laugh and close my eyes, feeling the cold wind fly past me quicker than ever. I start running faster and faster, enjoying the thrill that the speed brings until suddenly I am tackled to the ground by something unknown. I hit the ground hard and I groan at the impact. I roll for a few hundred meters until I slow down to a stop. I quickly jump up, ready for another attack. However I'm not prepared for what stood in front of me. A wolf almost three times my size stands before me, snarling angrily. I'm confused, but I understand that this is no friend. It's already attacked me once, so I suspect it won't be long for the next. I take a step back and the moon shines on my face. Strangely enough, the wolf's expression changes from angry to confused and then to sad. It stops snarling and takes a step backward just like I had done. Quickly it runs off into the trees and out of sight.

"What the?" I whisper to myself. I shake my head and wait a few moments before decided it's not coming back. Tentatively I start on my journey once more.

"Wait!" I hear behind me. I stop in my tracks... I know that voice. I turn to see Jacob Black running toward me, wearing only a pair of shorts.

"Jacob? What are you doing out here? It's dangerous." I call.

"Would you like to explain to me why you're a vampire Bella?" I'm taken aback. I don't know how to respond. He sounds angry but more importantly, how does Jacob know about vampires? I question myself. I wonder if he knows about the wolves too. Because I sure as hell didn't.

He's closer now, only a meter or two away and I notice he's different from the last time I've seen him. He looks stronger, like he's been to the gym every day and he's cut his hair. I think he looks beautiful, but then I think he may have always been that way and I just never saw how beautiful he was when I was comparing him to vampires.

He's looking at me expectantly and I remember his question. I'm confused again. All I can muster up is a single, "What?"

"I said. Why are you a vampire?" I start to question how he knew about vampires but he cuts me off and continues. "Don't you remember the story I once told you Bella? About the cold ones and my tribe…" He seems mad, like it's an insult that I don't remember this.

"Of course I remember, 'bout how the cold ones came to town and killed your tribe members."

"Do you remember the part where I told you that it was said that my tribe were descendent from wolves?" It takes me a moment to process. I do remember, but if the cold ones were true, and he's implying the wolves are real… my thoughts trail off, refusing to believe. He looks at me, happy to see understanding wash over me, and takes another step forward.

"Was that you? Just then?" I ask quietly, scared for the answer.

"Yes."

"Why did you attack me?"

"Because it's what we are born to do. Quileute's are born to kill vampires Bella." He sighs as though I've made things very difficult for him. And I guess I have. If I'm a vampire then he's meant to kill me right?

"Please don't kill me. I'm leaving, I swear." I start to walk away but he grabs my arm and stops me. I look up at him, scared. I don't want to die, not now that i've been able to experience just how amazing this life is. If you minus out the killing part at least.

"You're what? What about Charlie?" I feel relieved. He's worried about Charlie, he's not going to kill you I tell myself.

"I left a note…"

"You left a note? Dammit Bella, do you know what this will do to him?" He yells, frustrated.

"It's not like I said… Hey Charlie so I'm a vampire, gotta bounce. I just said I needed some time, I needed to leave. He will be fine, you'll make sure of it wont you." He looks as though he's about to protest but then a wave of understanding washes over him and he knows I have no other choice. If I stay I either accidentally kill Charlie, or the wolves will kill me.

"So where are you going then?" He says, defeated.

"I'm thinking Alaska, I heard of a coven there that I think may be able to help me with all… this." He nods, but I don't think he's really processing. I step forward and give him a hug, wrinkling my nose and the awful dog smell that surrounds him.

"You stink." I laugh.

"You're not so great yourself." He's face is all screwed up and I smile at his silliness. We stand there for a few moments, no one speaking. The sound of the crickets is louder now, filling the awkward silence. I clear my throat and smile once more.

"I have to go. I'll miss you, keep in touch okay?" He only nods. I take another moment to look at him, to remember him, the way his face, which was once so young, has changed so much in such little time. I realize I mean it when I say I'll miss him. We've only spent a small amount of time together since my being in Forks, but I know he's someone I can always count on.

My thoughts are interrupted as he transforms back into wolf form, his skin and clothes tearing apart. I briefly wince at the idea of shredding my skin to turn into a wolf, but really it's quite a magnificent thing. He runs off into the direction he came and once he's gone I start walking again. I decide to run fast this time, thinking the quicker I'm away from Forks and from wolves that want nothing better than to rip my throat out, the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there you have it! Let me know what you think, any criticism is greatly appreciated as well. I will also be uploaded one-shots etc. to keep the creative flow and all that, so I would really like it if you could jump on over and have a look at those too! Thank you for taking the time to read and review, and I hope you enjoyed it :) <strong>

**-Amy xo**


	3. Hope is all I have

Hey guys… Sorry about the ridiculous delay. I got a new job and have been working like crazy, but now that I'm settled in, I'll be more up with this writing stuff ;)

Alright, so here is the 3rd Chapter. I was hoping to make this one a bit longer but with it being so long since the last chapter I felt a bit rushed, however I have plans for the next chapter that is pretty much written and it will be up soon. So it's a semi short one for now, but enjoy anyway!

-Amy xx

* * *

><p><strong>What Happened to Goodbye<strong>

"_Once you love something, you always love it in some way. You have to. It's part of you for good."_

Chapter 3- _Hope is all I have__  
><em>

It's been three weeks since I left Forks. My heart aches when I think about the way Charlie must have reacted. The guilt pulls the unwanted tears from my eyes when I begin to think about it for too long. I think back to the way I left things with Jake, not to even mention my friends from school. I always thought I could handle being a vampire. I would be beautiful and live for ever with my one true love. However it seems the universe has decided the only forever I will be receiving is one full of regret and loneliness.

I made quick work of getting to Alaska. Using my brand new hunting skills, I managed to track down the only vampires in town; the Denali clan. I had kind of hoped that even though I'd never met these people, they would welcome me with open arms from the beginning. Don't get me wrong, they accepted me… but it was definitely at interesting meeting.

_I watch them from afar as they hunt down their dinner. I think back to my first hunt, remembering how freeing it was… but this, this was something completely different. They were naturals. They flew along the ground, seeming to never even touch it with their bare feet. They move with so much grace and elegance I almost cry at how much of a klutz I still am in comparison. However I remind myself that they have a thousand years on me, and hopefully one day… I will be just as beautiful while doing such an amazingly gruesome thing._

_I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice that I can no longer see them in my line of sight. I stand up straight, confused. That's when I hear a low growl coming from behind me. My instincts kick in and I have the creature pinned to a tree in seconds. However the much stronger creature then has me pinned to the ground in half a second. Right… they're older. Remember that Bella._

_I look up to see the very angry, but oh so golden eyes of Irina Denali hovering above me._

_I lay out my hands in defense._

"_I'm sorry! Instincts… please. I'm sorry."_

_It takes a couple of seconds but her eyes go from fierce to understanding._

"_You're Isabelle…Aren't you?" She slowly backs off me, wipes the dirt from her coat as she stands besides her sisters._

"_Umm Isabella… yes." I too, stand. I look at them standing in all their glory. I have a brief thought of how I wished I could become like them, and I realize I have. All thanks to one vengeful redhead._

"_Aren't you supposed to be… You know… Human?" The brunette, Carmen, says whilst gesturing at my obviously non-human body._

_I give a light awkward laugh. "Well yeah… things don't always go to plan I guess." They stare at me for a few moments and I try keeping calm as my body starts to shake nervously. Carmen looks me over and offers to take me back to their house, where I can tell them my story. And I do. I tell them everything from the day Edward and I met, from the day he left. I briefly mention my leaving my father in Forks, but I choose to leave out the run in with Jacob, as I'm not entirely sure how much they would welcome the idea of friendship with wolves. After that day they offered me a place to stay until I figured out my next move._

I sit out on the front porch, I'm twirling my old house key in-between my fingers, thinking back to my human days. I listen to the wind rustling in the trees and I lay back, closing my eyes. I take it all in. The smell of the earth, the sound of small animals going about their daily business in the woods… and then I hear a quiet whisper coming from inside the house. I then notice more voices begin to join in on the whispering. Curiosity gets the better of me and I make my way inside. I walk into the Denali house. Simply put… it's huge. With high ceilings and wooden floors, a fire place in the corner of the smaller front living room. It's pretty much a cabin for ridiculously rich people. I walk toward the back of the house where the main living room is positioned and I see the whole clan sitting around the room. Their hushed tones turn to silence as I walk in. They look so guilty that I'm immediately worried.

"What's going on in here?" I try to act natural, and keep my worry to myself.

They all look at each other as if they're begging the other to speak first. As Tanya is the leader of the Clan she takes the hit. She stands up and asks me to take a seat, as they need to speak with me.

"If you want me to leave or something, I can. I know three weeks is pretty long to just crash with someone."

Eleazer smirks and shakes his head. "It's nothing upon the sort Isabella."

I nod slowly, still confused, and place myself in the double seater couch.

Tanya takes a seat beside me and holds my hand in hers. I suddenly feel like I'm at an intervention for myself. I comb through my brain, trying to find something that may need intervening. However the only thing I can think of is how much time I spend listening to everything around me, which I would file under 'just getting used to being a vampire', rather than, 'needs intervening'.

"We have some news that we need to tell you. And I'm not so sure how you're going to react. So please, stay calm. We all know you're still not used to your abilities as a vampire." She laughs and I smile back awkwardly. She waits a few moments as though I need to tell her to continue, and when I look at her expectantly she does.

"Kate received a phone call this morning." She delays.

"Okay?"

With no choice but to spit it out, she continues. "From a friend of ours… Alice Cullen." My entire being freezes. I hadn't heard the name 'Cullen' in weeks. I think back to the last time I saw Alice, and I cringe at how long it has actually been. Slowly my body defrosts and I nod.

"What did she say? She doesn't know I'm here does she?" I hope that the answer is no, but somewhere deep down inside… well not too deep… I wish they do know; because then maybe they would come see me…now that I'm a vampire. Then I remind myself of Edward's words… he didn't want me and he never would, vampire or not. And in that case, chances are they'll avoid Alaska for as long as they can.

"She said they wanted to visit. Apparently they've all been somewhat distant from each other and Alice was hoping that maybe if they came here, everyone would get along for a bit. I'm not so sure about the details Bella, but I'm sure you're more or less the reason. They all loved you, Edward always spoke of it." I cringe slightly at how wrong she really is. "We want your permission to say yes…I know it's hard, but you love them and I'm sure if they can see your situation, well maybe things could be different. They all believe Edward left to keep you safe, not because he doesn't love you." The pity in her voice kills me. Suddenly I realize I have tears streaming down my face and I hurriedly wipe them away.

"So they know I'm here?"

"Not quite… Alice just told me that when I asked what was happening between them all. Although when I told her I would have to check with everyone and get back to her, she was probably a bit suspicious. She might have even had a vision by now?" Kate interjects. She looks at me hopeful, but understanding. They believe Alice, and if I let my mental wall down, a big part of me hopes that she's right. I let my heart win and I say yes. They can come to Alaska, and they will get a big surprise when they do. I just hope in their minds it's a good one.

That night I go upstairs to my room and contemplate the future. Kate called Alice and let her know they were free to come visit for as long as they wished. They were set to arrive in two days; once they got themselves organized they'd be on their way. I'm starting to realize that Alice must be eager to see her friends. I'm so nervous my hands won't stop shaking since the conversation downstairs. It's been almost a month since I've seen the Cullens, which is probably the longest time since I've known them. I lay in bed whilst my mind runs laps in my head until I fall into a daze that is the closest thing to sleep for a vampire.

The next morning Irina comes into my room and asks if I want to go hunting with her. Knowing that hunting will put me in the best possible mood for the coming day, I accept. We run through the woods faster than ever before, it quickly becomes a competition of who can reach our favorite hunting spot first. I laugh as I feel the wind in my air, I will never get used to this. We hunt and hunt until we're just about ready to explode. Our run back to the house is somewhat slower, as suddenly I'm not so keen to be back there and have so much less time between now and when I will face the Cullens again.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to keep checking for more chapters and review. I would love if you took the time to read a few one-shots I'll be putting up. Bye bye for now <strong>

**- Amy xx**


End file.
